With Glowing Hearts
by Serinity46
Summary: What starts out as a small trip to the Olympics turns into much more, as the Doctor and Donna pick up a Canadian by the name of Nelea Sullivan. It never really is 'just one trip', and they never really do seem to hit the right location...
1. Year With The Yeti, Chapter 1

_I know, I change my mind on what I want to do about every other week, but oh God, I want to be a singer._ Nelea Sullivan had just finished watching a big Much special with P!nk on TV, where the singer, who she'd loved for ages, had just performed and given an interview and all that lovely stuff for about an hour. _God, I wish I could write songs like P!nk can_.

Standing in the dark, the lyrics to 'So What' running through her head, Nelea ran her hands through her thick mane of long tawny brown hair, wondering where on Earth, if she still had it, that old calendar for her University was… she was going to change her major anyways, when she went back to it for another go in the spring, so she thought she might as well check out to see if they offered any courses is songwriting and the like. She was going to go into creative writing. Or art. Or maybe both...

Absently flipping this flashy light-up plastic ice cube that she owned between her hands (gotten from a trip with her fam in New Zealand, a few years back. She was well traveled, Nelea was. It was sort of the luck of being an only child, she always supposed. Not that she didn't want to travel even more, that is… there were plenty of places she'd never been to, and she wanted to go back to the places she'd already traveled to, too).

_I should've gotten a new one when I was at the Liquor Store… the batteries on this are gonna die out soon or something_, Nelea though, regarding the fake ice cube in her hands. She was nineteen, which made her officially a legal adult in Canada.

She'd reached down to the coffee table to get her iPod (intent on playing the song of awesome which so stuck in her head), when she heard a noise behind her.

"_Vworp. Vworp. Vworp._" It was like the sound of an electric door, or a chair on wheels, or, rather, she knew, the TARDIS. Turning around, she saw, before her eyes, the big blue Police Call Box in all its glory, standing in front of the fireplace.

Her heart leapt, as she stared at it, in excitement, but all that came out of her mouth at that moment was a blunt "Dude… the hell?"

Curiously, she walked over to it, and was just about to lay a hand on the wooden doors, when they opened. She pulled back her hand, still staring blankly at it. It really _was_ 'bigger on the inside'. More than that though, she found herself standing directly in front of the Doctor. The Tenth Doctor. Who was real. Holy crap.

"Oh, hello," He said, upon seeing her, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Who are you?"

"Holy shit… you're real. You're really real… like, _really_ real," Astonished, she blabbered, probably sounding like a complete idiot. Her hands came to feel his body, for confirmation. "You're solid… I'm not just hallucinating this, am I? I didn't pass out or fall asleep and this is some dream or something, right? This is real, you're… really, really, real. You're the Doctor. You're _Ten_. I love you. This is… holy shit, you're real."

"Yup, I'm real… why wouldn't I be real?" He asked her, looking completely baffled, and just slightly concerned.

"Doctor, who is she?" A voice, from inside the TARDIS, slightly blocked from Nelea's view by the Doctor's stance in font of her the doorway, spoke. Nelea knew that voice, and squealed.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Nelea repeated, growing in pitch each time she said it, as a feeling of pure squee rose up from her stomach and spread all through her body. She stepped inside of the TARDIS, past the Doctor, and saw the red haired woman to whom the voice belonged to, and let out another squeal. "You're real too… You're Donna. _Donna_!" Nelea repeated, incredulously, "I love you, you're, like, my favorite companion!... and I'm actually _in_ the TARDIS… the _TARDIS_! Oh my God."

"And, sorry, but… who are you, and why do you keep stating the obvious?" Donna just stared, completely taken for a throw, by the new arrival. She could understand why Nelea was looking around at everything in awe, since, you know, it was the TARDIS and all, and it had probably just randomly appeared right in front of her, but why did she keep telling them that they were real?

"Oh… sorry. Am I?" Nelea winced slightly. "I'm Nelea," she said, pronouncing the 'Ne' like it is in the word 'Neville', and the 'lea' like the word 'Leah'. "And I'm a fan, I watch the show, Doctor Who… it's just airing over here, in Canada. We're like halfway through it."

"Oh… so you're a _fan_! Oh, well that explains it!" The Doctor exclaimed, his look in a dawning comprehension. "So, _that's_ why you're so surprised to see that we're real! Well we are real, actually, totally real, me. And Donna. And the TARDIS. And Aliens. It's great to be meeting a fan in real life, you know."

Donna, who was still slightly confused, looked at Nelea, and then at the Doctor.

"Well, it's good to know that she's not a crazy person, I guess, but what do you mean by 'she's a fan'. A fan of _what_? What's a 'fan'?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Oh, how do I explain this…" the Doctor pondered for a moment. "Us. She's a fan of us, Donna. My life, and our adventures and all of that, well, some of them. Some of the things we do get put into episodes or written in books, in this reality, which Nelea and a million more people out there, all over the world, have watched and possibly read."

"So, she knows _everything_ about us? Like some kind of stalker?" Donna was interested, but just slightly alarmed at this prospect.

"No, everything, and not like a stalker, not at all," the Doctor assured. "It's like… if you were to meet, I dunno, the characters from East Enders in real life. Not the actors that play them, but the _actual_ characters."

"Well, I'd think I was either mad, or dreaming, or that the TARDIS could do _way_ more things than you've said it could… _oh_, hang on, is that why you _did_ think that you were mad or dreaming when you first saw us and the TARDIS?" Donna, realizing, looked to Nelea.

Nelea nodded.

"So, why _are _you in 'the fan reality', or whatever you call it?" Nelea asked the Doctor.

"By accident, I guess," the Doctor shrugged. "I was aiming for Vancouver… for the Olympics, I've heard they were brilliant… are we anywhere close to that?"

"You're a few towns over, and about a year too early, mate," Nelea shook her head, with a smile. "It's November, 2008. I'd love to go to the Opening Ceremonies, if you're still going, though. Cuz it's supposed to be _really_ hard to get tickets. I probably won't even be able to get them, when the Olympics come here next year." Nelea began to plead. She hoped she'd be able to get at least one trip with the Doctor and Donna. "You _did_ say, in Attack of the Graske, that I was amazing you might come pick me up someday… I know, you probably said that to _everybody_ who did good on it like I did_, _but… please?"

"Okay," the Doctor said. She'd been expecting to have to convince him more than she did, actually. "I mean, you do watch the show, so you know the ropes. I don't see why not, just for a little trip to 2010 Games… what do you think, Donna? Should we let the crazy fangirl have a trip in the TARDIS?"

Donna, as the Doctor's query, looked over and grinned at the fan. Despite coming off slightly crazy, at first, she didn't really mind Nelea at all. God knows, _she_ was crazy enough, herself, when she first met the Doctor.

"Of course we should," Donna answered. "Welcome to the TARDIS, Nelea."

Nelea beamed.

"Thanks," she said, appreciatively.

"Right, then! Next stop, Vancouver 2010," the Doctor bounded over to the consoles. As he flipped over a few levers and switches, he looked back over to Nelea, who was watching him with interest. "Oh, and Nelea, there's one more thing, as long as you're going to be traveling with us…"

"What's that?" She asked, curious.

"_Please_ don't nick my stuff and try to sell it on eBay. I ran into a fan in a coffee shop in Cardiff, once, and he tried to take my coat and sonic screwdriver… and I like my coat and sonic screwdriver, I need them, you can't just replace a coat like that on a whim…"


	2. Year With The Yeti, Chapter 2

With the ever-familiar TARDIS 'vworp'-ing sound, the rise and fall inside of the turquoise-hued center column slowed to a halt, in less time than Nelea had actually expected.

"Here we are, the Vancouver 2010 Olympic Winter Games," The Doctor, announced, exuberantly.

"Are you sure this time? We're not going to end up in being somebody's living room in the wrong year, again, are we?" Donna said.

"I hope not," the Doctor answered. "The TARDIS would get a bit crowded if we just kept going around and picking up random fans. One's plenty for now," he looked over to Nelea, who was still looking, in fascination, at the console room of the TARDIS. He saw on her feet were only a pair of leopard-print slippers, "You might want to get some shoes from the wardrobe, before we go out there," he said to Nelea. "Unless you're planning on wearing slippers to the Opening Ceremonies?"

"Oh, right," Nelea, caught up in the excitement, had utterly forgotten that, though she was in jeans and other regular street clothes, she'd stepped into the TARDIS wearing just slippers on her feet. "So, where's the wardrobe, then?"

"That way," the Doctor pointed down a hall which lead off of the console room. "Down the hall, the first left, second right, third left, straight ahead, past the kitchen, left at the library… or wait… was it left at the lounge, now? Yeah, I think it was… anyways, take another left past that, till you hit a fork, and it's the fifth door opposite to Donna's bedroom."

"Down… _what_?" Nelea just stared, at a total loss. She had a sense of direction that was only rival to that one team every season on The Amazing Race who somehow manages to get themselves hopelessly lost and drives for two hours in the wrong direction. Yeah, this was going to be fun trying to find…

"Come on, I'll show you," Donna offered. "… So, are the Olympics all hyped up years in advance over here, like they're doing in London right now?" She asked Nelea, curious, as they set off down the corridor.

"Oh, yeah," Nelea nodded. "It's crazy. They've got a countdown clock, and I've actually _seen it_! I've _seen the_ _clock_! I was downtown with this guy last year, and then I saw it and I was all like, 'yay, that's Olympic Countdown Clock!'… yeah, it was kinda amazing," She finished. She looked appreciatively at everything around her, as they walked. "… I still can't believe I'm in the TARDIS, talking to _the_ Donna Noble…"

"'_The_'?" Donna repeated.

"Sorry… does it sound creepy when I talk about you like you're a celebrity?" Nelea looked to Donna.

"Just a bit," she nodded, though smiled. "But don't worry, I'm used to it… 'The DoctorDonna, most important woman in all of creation, with weird, crossing timelines'-" Donna began to list off, in amused, and slightly exasperated, tones, but was cut off suddenly by Nelea.

"You're from _AFTER_ Journey's End?!" Nelea, who, though it was only around episode eight in Canada, had seen and downloaded all of the episodes when they first aired in the UK, exclaimed. This was incredible. More than incredible. It was some word for 'incredible and amazing and impossible and unbelievable all at once' that hasn't been invented yet.

"What's 'Journey's End'?" Donna asked, not knowing what Nelea was on about. "Are these episodes about me and the Doctor titled, or something?"

"You know, the one with the Daleks that ended with the Doctor wiping your mind and leaving you in Chiswick… that got _fixed_?!" Nelea continued to say, incredulous.

"Oh, _That_. That got fixed _months_ ago," Donna said. "Whose idea was it to just leave you lot hanging about it?"

"Russell T. Davies," Nelea shrugged. "Fans were _devastated_ that you couldn't travel with the Doctor anymore, we wrote all sorts of fix-it fics… cuz there really are a _billion_ different ways to fix it… Do you know how many people out there _completely_ _love_ you?"

"A lot?" Donna took a gander at, judging by Nelea, though she never really would have thought that there were several Live Journal communities devoted entirely to her awesomeness.

Nelea nodded.

Just down the hall that they'd taken a fork down was the row of doors that the Doctor had mentioned, with five on one side, and one on the other.

"Are we here?" Nelea asked her.

"Oh, I guess we are," Donna noticed. She pointed out the door at the end as being the one that the wardrobe was behind. "That was a bit of a rubbish tour, I sort of meant to actually tell you what all the rooms we were passing were."

"No, it was good. I get lost in _my_ _own town_, so I'd probably just been walking around in circles if you didn't come show me where it actually is," Nelea said, with a laugh.

Coming into the wardrobe, Nelea was greeted by an assortment of clothes so large that it looked like the Doctor had raided every single Wal-Mart throughout all of space and time. In awe, Nelea ran her hand down the fabric of a gorgeous 18th century ball gown. Perched high on a rack some rows over, she could see a few items which the Doctor wore in previous incarnations, and, across the room from that, were the shelves of shoes which she'd been looking for. Her eyes caught onto a chic pair of boots in silver suede.

* * *

"Found it, then?" the Doctor looked over, upon Nelea and Donna's arrival, some minutes not too long later, back in the console room.

"Oh, yeah," Nelea nodded, chipperly. "So, this is the 'we get to go see where we landed' part, eh?"

She strode, happily, across towards the doors.

The word for this feeling, as she was about to step out of the TARDIS? Squee. Pure squee.


	3. Year With The Yeti, Chapter 3

_A/n: OMG… this chapter has taken me forever to write! Okay, actually, this is pretty normal with my rubbish updating skills… I wish I could run off chapters and chapters each day like every other author on here can, but I get busy doing stuff when the ideas are coming to me, and then I get totally writer's blocked when I actually do have time to write… and when I do write it's a little crap. Oh, God, this is crap. But whatever._

_

* * *

_

Or cold. That worked, too. _Is it bad luck to run out of the TARDIS squeeing? Because it seems like you always end up standing in someplace freezing or wet… or, in this case, both… _The toe of Nelea's suede boots sunk into deep, powdery, snow, and a crisp chill of falling sleet and breezy mountain air hit her in the face as she stepped out of the TARDIS, joined soon by the Doctor and Donna. They were on what looked to be the side of a tall mountain, surrounded in every direction by snow and a few thick patches of snow-covered evergreens. Some of the snow was packed down in trails of swishy patterns that suggested that they were on a ski hill.

"Are we _anywhere_ near Vancouver, at all?" Donna, looking around as a drizzle of snowy rain fell in their faces, wondered. It was pretty, though, wherever they were, even though it was cold and kinda wet and a little foggy. It felt sort of… Olympic. Or cozy, like a ski holiday.

"I think we're in Whistler," Nelea, burrowing her hands into the pockets of her sleek black winter jacket, answered promptly, recognizing the large gondola in the distance. "Which is about three hours away from Vancouver. The gondola's over there, so we're on Blackcomb… Why the hell do I still remember that? I haven't been up here for like four years," she laughed.

"So… not near the stadium, then?" Through the thin fog, Donna could see the outlines of a few scattered skiers and boarders.

"No," Nelea shook her head. "But a bunch of events will be up here…"

Nelea looked over to the Doctor, who was staring intently at something in a patch of woods not too far off.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him, curiously. No doubt, they'd probably landed right in front of an alien spacecraft… which would actually be kind of really cool, she thought.

He broke his gaze at whatever it was, and looked back over to her and Donna.

"Do you believe in Bigfoot, Nelea?" He asked her.

"Yeah," Nelea nodded, shivering, her face burrowing against the white Burberry check scarf around her neck, "Why?"

"Cos right down there," He pointed at a spot in the thick of a grove of evergreens, with a grin, "Is a Sasquatch."

"Seriously?" Nelea peered in the direction that the Doctor had indicated. Sure enough, in the midst of the trees, they could clearly see a tall ape-like creature, standing upright, and covered in light brown fur. She was almost speechless in amazement. "Oh wow… that's actually a Sasquatch… I've never seen a Sasquatch before, that's so… Oh my God…"

"Okay, my turn to do the whole 'I can't believe it's real' thing…" Donna stared, in awe, at the big hairy beast down the hill. "_Sasquatch_… we're staring at a real live _Big Foot_… Can we get closer to it? They don't attack people, do they?"

Donna, still gazing at the elusive creature, asked to the Doctor, beginning to tread downhill through the mountainous snow.

"Naw, they're pretty docile. Well, I guess they'd attack if you attacked it, like anything else would, but," He answered, with a shrug. "Sasquatch," He grinned massively, at the sight of it, about as equally in awe as Donna and Nelea. It wasn't every day you saw Big Foot just randomly roaming the slopes of Whistler-Blackcomb. Even if you were a Time Lord.

Stepping through the deep snow, they headed over to the patch of woods which the Sasquatch was in. Nelea wasn't sure if she should try to call it, or if making noise would only spook the Sasquatch. She wished she had her camera, though… _why doesn't anyone ever think to take a camera when they go places on the TARDIS_? _I didn't even grab ANYTHING of mine before we left… which was stupid of me, because I was in my own damn HOUSE… but even people who get a chance to pack never seem to take pictures of things… seriously, if I'd've remembered to bring my camera, I'd take pictures of EVERYTHING…_

Coming to the edge of the patch of snow-capped evergreens, Nelea, Donna, and the Doctor were just feet away from the Sasquatch. Its back was turned to them, but the rustle of clothes against the low branches and crunch of shoes against the snow as they came near it made it turn.

"Hello," The Doctor gave it a wave, as the Sasquatch cocked its head curiously at the three people looking at it, "Don't mean to bother you, just having a look… you're a beauty. Are there more of you around here?"

Giving a sniff of the air, the hairy, brown creature gazed back at the Doctor, its dark eyes doleful, and took a step towards where he, Donna, and Nelea stood.

"It looks sad," Donna said, in a whisper, as she noticed the mournful way it was looking at them. "Can you understand us?" She asked it, kindly.

About the space of a dinner table away from them, the Sasquatch suddenly growled, baring its teeth ferociously, its dark blackish-brown eyes shifting from sorrow-filled to rage, a blank white glow seeping into them.

Before anyone could say anything (like why in the hell its eyes were suddenly _white and glowing_), the tall, shaggy beast lunged at them, its eyes fully aglow with the strange white light, and they moved out of the way just in time, breaking into a run downhill through the deep snow as the Sasquatch continued to viciously charge after them.

"_Docile_?!" Donna repeated, glancing back at the raging Sasquatch which was following them intently as they ran through the trees and bramble of the small patch of forest, not entirely sure where on this hill they were going, just out of the way of the thing that was chasing them.

"Well, obviously not that one," the Doctor replied, looking back behind them at the Sasquatch.

"Its eyes-" Donna, noticing the misty white glow, brought up.

"I noticed," He had. From anything he knew about Sasquatches and Yetis, their eyes didn't usually glow with misty white light.

"Do they usually glow?" Donna asked.

"No," the Doctor answered.

They and Nelea swiftly ducked behind a large snow bank on the other end of the forest, hoping that the Sasquatch would pass them by. Batedly, they waited, pressed close against each other and the frigid wall of cold snow.

With a feeling of relief, the raging Sasquatch ran right past them, heading across a ski run and then back into some more woods on the other side. The Doctor was just about to get up, when he felt a ball of snow collide with the side of his head. He looked over in the direction it had come from, and saw Donna, smirking mischievously.

"Oh, yeah, that thing was _totally_ peaceful, only tried to kill us a little bit," she chided, teasingly.

"Well… they're _usually_ peaceful," the Doctor said, smiling at her. He lazily tossed a snowball back her way, but it missed.

"If the Time Lord for 'peaceful' really means 'wants to chase you down a mountain and maul you'," Donna replied. Her fingers skimmed through the snow. "Why'd it look so sad, though?"

"Probably cuz it was thinking 'oh, shit. Another human who wants to take my picture and sell it to the news'," Nelea spoke up, laughing.

"Probably," Donna nodded, then grinned and lobbed a wad of snow around the Doctor and at Nelea, hitting her square in the shoulder.

Giggling, her face in an expression of faux-offense, Nelea threw a snowball of her own back in Donna's direction, which would have hit her perfectly, had Donna not ducked behind the Doctor, making the handful of snow graze the Doctor's neck instead.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, the sudden trickle of cold, wet snow down beneath the collar of his shirt coming as a surprise. Grinning, his hands dug into the deep snow, unearthing a snowball of massive proportions.

"I was aiming at her… I swear, I was-" Nelea stood up, backing away, a feigned look of innocence on her face, which still didn't help as the Doctor's large snowball hit her, mid-sentence.

"Ooh, that's it, now I _am_ going to aim for you," Nelea grinned, quickly scooping up snow from the top of the snow bank and balling it in her hands.

No one knew exactly who or what it hit, since, at that moment, the Doctor, skirting out of the line of Nelea's fire, accidentally bumped into a shaky evergreen just to the side of them, causing all three of them to be showered with an immense load of powdery snow that fell from the trees branches and onto their heads and shoulders. It was the stuff of complete brilliance that you almost never see so well-timed in real life. Nelea laughed, shaking clumps of snow out of her layers of curly tawny-brown waves.

Donna winced at the cold, melting chunks of snow that were managing to find their way down her back, despite her thick coat, making an expression of shock which only caused Nelea to laugh more.

Running his hand through his hair to brush out the powdery snow, then giving his head a shake, the Doctor looked quite exuberant at the fact that he and his companions were covered in snow.

"You do not know how lucky you are, Nelea. Living in Canada, _beautiful_, _snowy_, Canada… with proper snow, everywhere you look," He exclaimed, looking about at the mountain that surrounded them. "I bet you get a real white Christmas every year, too!"

"Mostly, yeah," Nelea agreed, with a smile. "Well, the Christmases that I'm not in New Zealand, on a beach. Hey, do Time Lords ski and stuff? Cuz while we're here, we might as well. Not sure how far we are from the rental place, though…" she glanced down the mountain; it looked like they were up it a considerable ways.

"Oh, we don't need a rental place… all that space in the TARDIS, and you didn't think I've got any skis, boards, poles, and boots kicking around? Come on," the Doctor swiftly took Nelea's hand in his own and hurried eagerly back up the slope. "So, do you ski or board?"

"Both," Nelea answered. "And I totally didn't think that you had that stuff on the TARDIS," she admitted. "I mean, maybe one pair, for you, maybe, cuz you have, like, everything probably, but not, like, a selection… of… stuff…"

The longer the Doctor's hand remained in hers, the harder it became for the fangirl to speak coherently, feeling his hand held in hers and gazing up at his face with a dazed look, as if she just wanted to snog him senseless. She wondered what he would do, if she just kissed him, right there on the mountain. God, she wanted to…

"Well, I haven't got a _shop's_ worth, but I think I have got either a pair of skis in your size," Nelea, coming at a height in-between that of Rose and Donna, was fairly average in stature and not that particularly odd a size to find things for, "or a regular-stance board in your size."

"You can tell I'm right-footed?" Nelea asked, breaking out of her transfixion just slightly.

"No, but I can tell you're right-handed," He answered, with a shrug, as they and Donna trekked back up across the patch of woods and towards the TARDIS.

"Really? How could you tell that?" She wondered.

"Because of everything you've reached for, held, or thrown since I've met you," He answered, simply.

"Well, you're observant. I didn't know you were watching me and noticing this stuff," she said, with a small laugh.

"Well, not _noticing_, just… noticed," He said. "Anyways, the TARDIS should have…" the Doctor trailed off, looking at the space in front of where they'd came out of the woods at. There shouldn't have been a vacant space of snow where the TARDIS had last been standing.


	4. Year With The Yeti, Chapter 4

As if on cue, the moment that the Doctor, Donna, and Nelea were out of the woods and up the run to where they'd landed, the snowy rain, which had ceased since they'd arrived, returned full-force, splattering down on them. But that wasn't the worst of their problems… the TARDIS was gone.

"… The TARDIS. Ugh, we were only a few yards away… how could I have not noticed someone stealing the TARDIS?" the Doctor looked disheartened and a bit annoyed. "And she's not exactly the most _mobile_ thing to drag through the snow…"

He glanced around, looking for any sight of the large blue box, but he still came up short.

"Maybe cuz you were too busy 'noticing' stupid things about me?" Nelea suggested, with a bite of annoyance to her tone, noticing just now how freaking _freezing_ she really was up there, on the side of Blackcomb in the winter in the pouring sleet. "Where the hell _is_ it? I'm _freezing_," she griped.

"No one forced you to come," the Doctor mumbled. He, too, thought that if he hadn't been so preoccupied with the fangirl, that he'd've noticed that the TARDIS was missing way earlier.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say within earshot of Nelea; she looked a mixture of infuriated and dejected.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to be _cold_, but you're allowed to be so distracted by me that you don't notice someone taking the TARDIS?!" Nelea shot. She wished she hadn't said anything, immediately, because now she was a bit worried that she'd blown her chances of him wanting to taker her anywhere besides just the one trip… oh, to hell with it, like she would _actually_ let him just take her home, anyways. Not likely.

"I wasn't 'distracted' by you. And I saw the way you were looking at me… if anything, you _wanted _me to be distracted by you," the Doctor responded.

"Well, it doesn't matter if I wanted it or not, you still _were_!" Nelea continued. "And I'm not the first person to be freezing when it's fucking cold out, and this isn't the first time the TARDIS has gotten gone, so I don't know why you all of a sudden have this double-standard against _me_, as if it's all my fault or something, which it's not!"

Oh my God… was she really exploding on the Doctor? This so wasn't happening… Nelea _never_ went off on people that she barely knew… hell, she rarely went off on people that she _was_ close with.

The Doctor had opened his mouth to retaliate, but Donna, who had been watching this whole debacle between the frustrated, TARDIS-less Time Lord and the offended, freezing wet fangirl unfold, and who was quite cold and wet herself, interrupted whatever he was about to say.

"Oi, you two standing there arguing isn't going to help find the TARDIS… and what are you even annoyed with the fangirl _for_, anyways? Nelea hasn't done anything other than be pretty and cold… neither of which she can exactly help being," Donna said.

"Bit rich, the 'standing there arguing' thing coming from her, don't you think, Nelea?" The Doctor said, though a smile formed on his lips.

"Oh yeah, I think so," Nelea nodded, humoredly. She smiled. "But she thinks I'm pretty, so I'll let it slide," Nelea gave a small shrug.

"Well, you are pretty," the Doctor said, almost automatically, as if it were a no-brainer that Nelea was.

Nelea just rolled her eyes, though she felt very complemented and blushed slightly at what the Doctor had just said.

"So, you _are_ distracted by me, then?" Nelea said, with a small grin, as she looked to the Doctor.

"Yeah… maybe a bit," He admitted. "I am actually really sorry, about that whole… thing… just there."

"Oh, it's fine… I totally didn't mean to, like, unload on you, like I did either," Nelea told him.

"Eh, I probably deserved it, with that first comment," the Doctor shrugged. Looking to Nelea, he took her frigid hands in his own, trying to warm her up a little.

"You did," Nelea said, though nestled against the side of his arm. She glanced over at Donna, who she saw was making a pleased sort of expression which Nelea recognized far too well from, well, about the same kind of look she'd be making, herself, if it were Donna in her place.

"Oh, you don't ship us, do you?" Nelea, giggling just slightly, asked Donna.

"Well… you two _do_ look really good together," Donna said, considering Nelea and the Doctor with an appreciative look. If it weren't for the fact that they were on the middle of a path between two ski runs, she had to admit that she really did want to do them both right there on the spot. "You're both… and you like each other, so that's…" She then just sort of trailed off.

"I think she either ships us, or wants to engage in a three-way with us," the Doctor, rather amused at Donna (and, to be honest, quite 'distracted' by her a lot of the time, too), said, quietly, to Nelea.

"We _definitely_ need to find the TARDIS, then," Nelea, who'd be more than willing to do and be done by either of them, and even more so with both of them at the same time, stated.

"Can we keep her, Doctor?" Donna's arms came around Nelea, from the other side, and she looked to the Doctor, a convincingly pleading look on her face, like an adorable child with an equally adorable puppy.

"Donna… we're not keeping the fan _just_ for that," the Doctor replied, with a smile on his face that suggested that he would very much like to, though.

"But you two _are_ 'keeping the fan', right?" Nelea interjected, the look on her face reading 'you'd better'.

"Oh, of course we are," the Doctor affirmed. "You can stay for as long as you like, Nelea. Really, I'd love you to."

"So would I," Donna told her. "And _not_ just for, um, 'that'… So, the TARDIS then," Donna said, turning her attention to the dilemma at hand. "Cos we need that if we ever want to get _off_ this mountain. And I know it's gorgeous and all of that, but it's not exactly some place I want to be stuck at. Bit wet… and cold… and for someone who's freezing her ass off, you're really warm to be up against, Nelea. It's nice," she murmured, comfortably.

"Well, you two are doing a really good job of warming me up," Nelea replied. Having the Doctor and Donna on either side of her was very nice, indeed.

"We'll do an even better job, once we find the TARDIS," Donna smiled.

"Well, that's a good initiative," Nelea said, with a laugh. "So, how to we find it?"

"I was getting to that," Donna continued. "Bigfoot stole it."

"I thought Bigfoot ran off down the hill?" the Doctor recalled, seeing as how the Sasquatch had disappeared into some more woods, quite far away from the TARDIS, after chasing them down the mountain.

"Well, that one did, but there could be more, right? Bigfeet. Cos look at that," Donna pointed out a trail of large, ape-feet shaped, imprints in the snow, leading off from where the TARDIS used to be, and across the run, to the same patch of woods that the Sasquatch had gone into. "Footprints."

"Oh, brilliant," the Doctor beamed. "Why didn't I see those? Never mind, don't answer that…"

"I won't," Donna answered, with a cheeky sort of smile. She knew the answer to that question was most likely either 'ogling Nelea' or 'fighting with Nelea'. Or probably doing both at the same time. "Come on then, let's fetch us a TARDIS before you shag her on top a snow bank or something."

"Me? What about you?" the Doctor replied, eyebrows raised, as they set off to follow the Yeti-prints to wherever they led.

"Fair point," Donna shrugged.

* * *

A/n: Yay… I am so so happy with this chapter! They ended up going exactly where I wanted them to go… which is good, because they very much didn't during some parts of the last chapter, and I wasn't sure where this story was going at all. You kinda see OC/Doctor all the time in fics... and you definitely see Doctor/Companion, so I kinda thought… why not have it be OC/Doctor/Companion? Yay for plot ideas that come to you when you're writing late at night.


End file.
